forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Mafia Episode 2B Review
All night reviews were written by Hiphoplog. All Day reviews besides the first and last were written by LordofFail. Game B Day 1 - The towns folks talked with each other for a while. Some returning to see their old friends and some new. Everyone decided to throw a party that night to cellabrate, but not everything was as it semaed in the quiet Town of Salem. Night 1 - KTCatatonic decided to take the opportunity to sneak away from the party and go search iLynx's house to see what they were, and realised they were the Mayor! Duck quickly, following her lead, went with her, but split to go investigate Cerilium noticing he smelt like gas. However, Duck was too slow, as Splodge had already transported himself and Cerilium. Hiphoplog doing nothing of interest was unaware of the stalker, Pieperson, watching him all night long. OfficialMuttonChops followed SailorNeptune into a dark room when no one was looking to kill her, but she convinced him not to kill her because she was an Executioner. Timothy2051 was a bit paranoid and wore a full set of Kevlar to the party just in case. Arckas did what he was told and went to Duck's house and framed him to be a framer. But while they were out 2 gun shots were heard from inside the house of Splode. On the floor lay BoomLay and Ayanhart who duled it out and both died. BoomLay a bodyguard, and Ayanhart a Godfather. Day 2 - As evening begins to descend on the Town of Salem, the Town is continuing to bicker about the identities of their killers. The blame falls squarely on multiple people, but the Town decides that lynching Hiphoplog is the best bet.The Town looks around and all nod as an eerie grim silence descends on the Town. Datdownie has cast the 10th and final vote, condemning Hiphoplog to death on the gallows.As Hiphoplog is raised up, Datdownie yells his final words to him "I LOVE YOU!" "It is such a shame..." Hiphoplog said before the stool was kicked out from underneath him "I was going to bring BoomLay back from the grave tonight so he could protect our beloved Mayor... Oh well, your loss, not mine." ILynx had the honor of kicking out the stool from the lynched suspected evildoer of the Town...As the rope lowered, Hiphoplog said "May the stars shine bright on you all and I wish you the best of luck... I will see you in the afterlife..."And with that, he spoke no more, and was gone from this world. Hiphoplog's role was Retributionist. Night 2 - Datdownie disappointed over the death of Hiphoplog felt paranoid and decided to go on alert that night. Once again KTCatatonic was quick and broke into Duck's house while he was out breaking into Arckas' house. She saw Duck was an investigator and Duck noticed Arckas is a framer. Pieperson set up camp outside Arckas' house and saw Duck walking into it. After duck was finished with his investigation he bumped into OfficialMuttonChops, who was running low on candle fuel, and asked Duck for some. He quickly stabbed a knife into him when he wasn't looking. Cerilium was coming up with a devilish plan and make TheCow commit suicide by sending him after Datdownie who promptly shot him. Sploge had transported iLynx and Sarah Thorpe, but nothing happened. Duck's role was investigator, and TheCow's role was mafioso. Day 3 - As soon as the daily discussions began, the Town decided to investigate on two suspects, PiePerson the proposed Lookout and Arckas, the proposed Sheriff. After some quick discussion, the Town came to a consensus. "I trust PiePerson, so it must be Arckas!" Said the Mayor, who was leading all discussion. Within an hour, all other Town members had joined in with her, and despite Arckas' best attempts, there was no escape. A Majority Vote was reached and Arckas was to be lynched. Arckas' head is in the noose. Right before iLynx kicks out the stool, Arcaks proudly proclaims: "Thank you all, I have won!" At this point, iLynx has had quite enough, and kicked out the stool, instantly killing Arckas. Night 3 - Datdownie prepared for another assault that night. Sploge decided to protect iLynx and transport them with MangaSword2. Timothy2051 thought it best to put another set of Kevlar on. But while all this was happening Metrion went over to Duck's house and took up his stuff and became an investigator. Cerilium, sad at the results of last night, decided to have Pieperson commit suicide this time. KTCatatonic also decided to follow up and kill him after being promoted to mafioso. OfficialMuttonChops didn't quite like the way Panzo acted during the day and decided to stab them. PiePerson's role was Lookout and Panzo's was Citizen. Day 4 - Another day had come and within a fifth of the allotted time for discussion, a Majority Vote was reached. Magnasword2 was condemned to death as she was the most suspicious of the "Citizens". Could the town have 2 correct quick lynchings in a row? Could this be it for the Mafia? Or was someone not telling the truth about their alignment... Without any hesitation, Magnasword2 was brought up to the gallows. Not a word was spoken in defence, not had Magnasword2 told her role to the Mayor upon request. But now, that role would become visible for all to see. The stool was removed from underneath and a quick snap was heard as the rope did its job. A quick and painless death for an innocent town member. MangaSword2's role was Citizen Night 4 - Cerilium decided to control Timothy2051 to go commit suicide, so he can not go to Datdownie's house. Metrion decided to get to work with his new job and investigate IggyVolz and noted they were just a citizen. Sploge transported himself and Sarah Thorpe for good measures. KTCatatonic murdered IggyVolz, and OfficilaMuttonChops stabbed Datdownie while he had the chance to. IggyVolz's role was Citizen, and Datdownie's role was Veteran. Sailor Neptune noticed her target died and decided to become a Jester. Day 5 - After two more Town members died last night, the Town knew that they must act fast. Suspicion went around, but all the fingers once again turned to Cerilium. Wasn't he put under suspicion on the first couple days? After a quick discussion, the Town decided to lynch Cerilium. "Ah well, it was fun, you can't win them all" He said, slightly grinning. The evil forces in the Town then realized exactly what he was, and what he had just done; he had given the killers one more night, one last chance to reduce the numbers of the Town to a perilous number - 8 members remained, 2 of them killers. And if they each killed, there would only be 4 non-killing town members left. Without delay, Cerilium was put through the noose. "It's funny how I was protected when I am night immune" he said, if anything just to prove the point that he was the Serial Killer. But it was not to be. ILynx kicked out the stool beneath him - and with his last dying breath, Cerilium shouted "You fools! I have played my final trick on you all - the Town shall fall!" Cerilium's role was Witch Night 5 - Rickdaily12 decided to put on the last set of Kevlar. Timothy2051 left for him before he ran out of the town. Metrion investigated Sarah Thorpe, and noticed she was just a citizen. KTCatatonic felt really sick and sent a hit-man to go kill iLynx for them. But Sploge was plying it safe and transported iLynx with KTCatatonic. While OfficialMuttonShops tried to kill Rickdaily12. KTCatatonic's role was mafioso. Day 6 - The town saw it best to finally hang the Serial Killer and OfficialMuttonChops was no more. OfficialMuttonChops' role was Serial Killer. The town wins!